


RAMÉ

by Akatsuki_itasasu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Insanity, Kidnapping, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akatsuki_itasasu/pseuds/Akatsuki_itasasu
Summary: Si hay algo que Oikawa realmente lamentaba era no haber tomado a Iwaizumi antes.Porque en este y hasta en el último Verano de su vida, Hajime es y será lo más caótico y hermoso de este planeta.





	RAMÉ

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Haikyuu!! y sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate. Escribo de él sin fines de lucro.

Desde pequeño Tooru había aprendido, a base de locos experimentos, que había nacido con cualidades que lo hacían especial; podía tener doble postre, se libraba de castigos y tareas aburridas, obtenía regalos geniales y le llovían halagos por montones. 

Tal vez había sido obra de algún extraterrestre, o incluso él mismo venía de un planeta distinto y muy lejano. Por eso no le tomo importancia cuando el pequeño niño de cabellos puntiagudos y ojos marrones que vivía en la casa de al lado le hacía sentir cosquillas en el estómago cuando lo llamaba por su nombre.

Quizás Hajime también venia de otro mundo, uno donde los chicos tenían gruesas cejas, voces fuertes y una sorprendente habilidad para cazar escarabajos.  
Lo lógico era que dos personas así de especiales fueran amigos.

También era lógico que ambos pasaran el día entero, incluso también las noches juntos. Turnándose para correr entre los arbustos y llegar a la casa contraria en cuanto las luces de ambas casas se apagaran, sólo para usar el telescopio en la habitación del mayor y buscar sus respectivos planetas entre la infinidad de estrellas que los acompañaba cada noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Los cumpleaños de Hajime y Tooru están muy cerca uno del otro, tanto que incluso están en la misma hoja del calendario colgado en la pared de la cocina de los Iwaizumi, y eso les produce una sensación especial.  
Ambos planean una fiesta muy grande, con globos, inflables y un pastel más grande que sus brazos extendidos. Y así, cada día, después de merendar, ambos se reúnen en la nave espacial hecha de cartón recortado y papeles brillantes, para afinar cada detalle de su gran fiesta.  
Tooru sugiere festejarlo en el jardín de su casa, porque es más grande y quiere que todos los invitados vean la casa en el árbol que su padre acaba de construirle. Hajime propone invitar a todos los niños del salón y subir a la casa del árbol a abrir los regalos.  
Tooru se niega inventando alguna excusa sobre no querer compartir la casa nadie. A sus nueve años es incapaz de admitir que siente envidia de que todos jueguen con Hajime y que su mejor amigo no le preste atención.   
Iwaizumi se enfada y Tooru le empuja por los hombros. Se gritan algunas de las palabras groseras que aprendieron en el recreo y el mayor corre a su casa del árbol, donde deja que sus ojos color chocolate se llenen de lágrimas.  
Con orgullo infantil dejan de hablarse durante una semana entera, perdiendo la fecha de la esperada celebración. Al octavo día, la hermana de Tooru lo obliga a disculparse, haciéndolo llevar un plato de galletas a la casa de los Iwaizumi. Tooru se disculpa sin ninguna señal de arrepentimiento en su voz y Hajime es obligado a aceptar las falsas disculpas.  
La mandona hermana mayor los obliga a jugar en la casa del árbol donde pasan casi una hora en completo silencio, siendo Hajime quien da su brazo a torcer. 

En el verano de su décimo cumpleaños, Tooru y Hajime juegan a los astronautas en la habitación del menor, prometiendo celebrar juntos todos los cumpleaños que estuvieran por venir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Para su quinceavo verano, las cosas entre ambos habían cambiado a la misma velocidad que sus cuerpos. La espalda de iwaizumi comenzaba a hacerse más ancha, su voz más gruesa y su cuerpo más atlético, mientras que las chicas comenzaban a buscar la atención de Oikawa y a sonrojarse por su bonita cara y su coqueta personalidad.  
Ya no lo llamaba Tooru y se enfadaba cuando le llamaba Hajime. Ahora eran Iwa-chan y algún-insulto-kawa, lo que extrañamente los hacia más unidos.

Ya no jugaban en la casa del árbol, ni compartían duchas como en la infancia. Ahora eran titulares en el equipo de voleibol y los entrenamientos les absorbían todo el tiempo libre.   
Aun así, conservan el hábito de escabullirse a la casa contraria a la hora de dormir.

“¡Jooo…! ¡Tobio-chan me hace enfadar!” Refunfuña Oikawa, acomodándose en el futon junto a Iwaizumi a pesar de que tiene una cama perfectamente cómoda para él. 

Oikawa es consciente del talento de aquel chico de primer año, sabe que en algunos años no habrá comparación entre sus habilidades y eso le frustra y le obliga a esforzarse cada día más.   
Por su parte, Iwaizumi comenzaba a acostumbrarse a sus rabietas, a preocuparse de más por su amigo y a escucharlo desahogarse mientras se cuela sin su permiso entre sus sabanas.

El menor le riñe por la cercanía pero no hace nada más allá de comenzar una lucha de brazos a modo de juego, sabe que aunque lo golpee Tontokawa no dejará de molestarlo.  
Ambos jalan y empujan entre risas y jadeos hasta que terminan con los rostros muy cerca. Mirándose a los ojos, envueltos en una desconocida atmosfera que les acelera el corazón y les enciende las mejillas.

“Apuesto a que nunca has besado a nadie” Reta Oikawa con malicia. Ni siquiera el mismo ha besado a nadie, pero sabe que los temas románticos siempre logran molestar al contrario.

”Cállate, mierdakawa” Gruñe jalando la poblada melena del mayor con claras intenciones de dejarlo calvo. Riñen de nuevo y Oikawa se disculpa cuando nota la gran fuerza que su amigo ha desarrollado en los brazos.

Resoplan y se maldicen en la oscuridad, volviendo cada uno a la posición inicial, recostados sobre sus espaldas, de frente al techo. Sus maldiciones se transforman en suaves murmullos hasta quedarse callados, escuchando solo el ruido del ventilador y las cigarras en el jardín.

”Besar no es tan importante” Murmura Iwaizumi mirando en el techo las pequeñas estrellas fluorescentes que ambos pegaron durante los días lluviosos en su infancia.

Oikawa se gira, buscando el rostro a Iwaizumi en la tenue oscuridad.  
A sus quince años, ninguno de los dos ha tenido novia pero Oikawa se hace una buena idea de lo que implica sentirse atraído por alguien, él mismo experimenta esa sensación en el estómago cuando ve la serena expresión de su mejor amigo.

”Besar está bien” Responde Oikawa, uniendo sus labios a los de su compañero. 

Iwaizumi luce sorprendido pero contrario a lo que Oikawa espera, solo cierra los ojos y se deja hacer.   
Los labios del menor son ásperos y los mantiene cerrados en una rígida línea, propia de quien recibe su primer beso. Aun así, ese contacto le acelero el corazón como jamás nada lo había hecho. 

Las manos de Iwaizumi le sostienen el rostro y al mayor le produce una inexplicable sensación en todo el cuerpo.  
La adolescencia comienza a hacer de las suyas, es verano y ningún ventilador en el techo puede enfriar los instintos que corren por los cuerpos de los adolescentes.   
Besarse en medio de la oscuridad se vuelve un hábito e Iwaizumi permite que los besos de su mejor amigo se vuelvan más atrevidos con el tiempo.  
En el día de su compartido cumpleaños, ambos están en el campamento de entrenamiento, por lo que el único regalo que Oikawa recibe es una palmada en la espalda, las alabanzas de su entrenador hacia su “talento natural” y el placer de meter su lengua en la boca de Iwaizumi mientras lo sostiene contra la pared del gimnasio. 

 

Ese verano no hubo fiestas, pasteles ni juguetes y Oikawa no podría estar más agradecido por ello.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

El despertar sexual es inherente a la adolescencia, por eso cuando Mattsun comienza a hojear aquella revista con curvilíneas figuras impresas encontrada al fondo del almacén, todos los chicos presentes en vestidor se reúnen alrededor.

Hajime los insulta y comienza a hablar sobre la decencia y lo mal que es traer esas revistas al colegio mientras se quita el húmedo uniforme de entrenamiento. Quiere darle un vistazo, pero no es la actitud que se espera del vice capitán de Aoba Josai.  
Oikawa se queda al margen, no le interesan los grandes pechos ni los bikinis pequeños; a él le gustan las espaldas anchas, las cejas extrañas y los brazos fuertes, capaces de hacer poderosos remates y habilidosas recepciones.   
Por eso, prefiere mirar los rígidos músculos en el abdomen del ace de su equipo, en lugar de las voluptuosas figuras impresas en papel.

Esa noche es Oikawa quien atraviesa los arbustos en medio de la oscuridad, llevando consigo los videos prohibidos que Mattsun encontró junto a las revistas y que Makki insistió en que llevara a casa y encontrara alguna forma para divertirse.   
Iwaizumi se sorprende cuando la ventana de su cuarto se abre y los colores se le suben al rostro. Oikawa tarda dos segundos en darse cuenta que no necesitara de ningún video para lograr su cometido.

“¡Fuera de aquí, Mierdakawa! La ventana estaba cerrada por una jodida razón” Le riñe el menor, escondiendo una erección entre las sabanas de su cama.

El interior de Oikawa se enciende, ahora es incapaz de apartar la mirada del estupefacto Hajime. 

“¡Que rudo, Iwa-chan!” Siseo acercándose al objeto de su deseo, tratando de auto convencerse de que solo es una fase y la atracción que siente por su mejor amigo menguara con el tiempo “yo también quiero sentirme bien.” 

Iwaizumi se niega al contacto de Oikawa, rechaza algunos besos y amenaza con golpearle la entrepierna si continua molestándolo. El mayor le sonríe ampliamente, le dice que es normal sentir tanto calor y que podrían aprender uno que otro truco del otro. Se aprovecha del argumento de los mejores amigos y se asegura de moverse con cautela. Iwaizumi cede, como siempre, a los astutos argumentos del amigo que en algún punto de la vida se volvió más alto que él.

Hajime se deja besar la frente, las acaloradas mejillas y, eventualmente, los pequeños y cálidos labios. Oikawa le acarició el puntiagudo cabello con cariño, paseando sus dedos entre él. El instinto del mayor comenzó a apoderarse de sus acciones y con Hajime tendido en el futón solo en ropa interior, con el ceño fruncido y la mente aturdida, los instintos del capitán de Seijoh sabían lo que debían hacer.  
Tooru le beso el cuello con dulzura y le acaricio los omoplatos con sus ásperos dedos, levantando su espalda de la mullida superficie, iniciando un sugestivo camino desde su espalda hasta el final de su columna vertebral. 

“Que ansioso, Iwa-chan” Murmura el de cabello más claro al sentir las ásperas manos del contario entrar en su camisa.

“Cállate de una vez, tonto-kawa” Ordena jalando la prenda hacia arriba, cubriendo la cara del mayor con la suave tela del jersey.

El jersey de Oikawa desaparece, al igual que sus pantalones de chándal. Cuando ambos están en ropa interior al mayor de ambos le parece (y le parecería por muchos años más) Que los músculos fuertes y marcados de su compañero eran varonilmente intimidantes.   
Las manos del más alto volvieron al cuerpo frente a él, acariciando con la punta de los dedos los tenues hoyuelos en el final de la espalda de su amigo, delineando la circunferencia de su cadera hasta llegar a aquella parte del cuerpo que había iniciado toda la situación. 

“Ojos al frente, mierdakawa” Ordena Iwaizumi. Oikawa le sonríe y acorta la distancia entre ambos cuerpos, logrando que Hajime sintiera contra su piel algo más amedrentador que un par de manos. 

La mano de Oikawa se deleitó con la entrepierna del contrario, donde tras darle algunas caricias, se puso tan duro y tan grande como podría llegar a estarlo.  
La parte adolescente de su ser se preguntó si Iwaizumi también notaría la diferencia en tamaño y su orgullo le prohibió de forma tajante sacar el asunto a colación, dejando a la parte con tendencias al autosabotaje dócilmente callada esa noche.  
Las caricias se tornaron erráticas, al mismo nivel que sus respiraciones. La capacidad de articular palabras coherentes se desvaneció por unos instantes e Iwaizumi sintió acalambrados los dedos de los pies. Oikawa no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de luchar por mantener la compostura, tenía el estómago manchado y el pecho contrario subía y bajaba contra el suyo. Iwaizumi se veía desastroso y su cara orgásmica le daría material al mayor para todas sus noches de soledad.

“Deja de mirarme de esa forma, jodido raro. No soy gay” Masculla Iwaizumi recobrando la compostura.

“Ni yo” Finaliza el más alto. 

Uno de los dos miente, y en el invierno de su décimo séptimo año de vida, Oikawa solo quiere sentir el calor de las mejillas de Iwaizumi contra las suyas.

.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Los dedos aun le hormiguean por aquella ultima colocación, por eso, cuando el silbato anuncia que el Karasuno venció a Aoba Josai le toma varios minutos procesarlo.  
Se habían quedado en el equipo a pesar de ser de tercer año solo para ser vencidos pese a todos sus esfuerzos. De nada habían servido las largas horas de entrenamiento extra para perfeccionar su técnica ni ser uno de los mejores jugadores de la prefectura. 

No habría más colocaciones, remates perfectos y salvadas emocionantes, no habría otra oportunidad de vencer a Ushijima y trapear el piso con su molesta cara. No habría más juegos para los de tercer año…  
Ya no había nacionales para ellos.

Quiso gritar, aullar de impotencia, salir corriendo de aquel gimnasio y saltar del puente más alto que pudiera encontrar. Pero no lo hizo. Tomo lo poco que le quedaba de cordura y luego de lamentarse por todas las jugadas en silencio, se unió al resto de su equipo quienes tenían en la cara una decepción igual o peor a la suya.  
Oikawa no sabría decir qué fue lo que el entrenador dijo, ni en qué momento sus compañeros dejaron las lágrimas fluir. Su mente estaba dispersa y solo logró ordenar sus pensamientos cuando al llegar a su habitación la furia comenzó a fluir, quedándose dormido por el llanto. Despertando sólo cuando un cuerpo extraño se abre paso entre sus sabanas.

“Te golpeare si dices algo” Murmura Iwaizumi acomodándose a su lado, dejándose caer sobre su hombro derecho en la blanda superficie. 

Se miran fijamente, notando la rojez bajo los ojos del contrario. Ambos lloraron hasta que los ojos les quedaron pequeños y ahora ríen en ironía. 

“Esto no termina aquí, ¿cierto?“ Inquiere Iwaizumi, envolviendo a su mejor amigo en un fraternal abrazo, tratando de transmitirle la ilusión que él mismo busca en aquellas palabras. Tiene esperanza en el futuro, en qué el destino les dará alguna clase oportunidad de reunirse y jugar como en sus mejores tiempos. 

Oikawa asiente, sabe que Hajime necesita creer en algo y justo ahora él mismo no tiene intención de comenzar a ser realista. Prefiere perderse en la utopía de su amigo e ignora el dolor que crece cada vez más en su rodilla y en su corazón. 

 

A punto de quedarse dormido, Oikawa descubre que el cuerpo de Iwaizumi encaja con el suyo como piezas de rompecabezas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Oikawa siempre ha creído que, aunque no lo parezca, Iwaizumi era un hombre de rutinas. 

Siempre es el último en levantarse y el primero en dormir. Cada mañana corre el mismo circuito, en el mismo parque por treinta minutos, vuelve a casa, toma una ducha y se va a su nuevo trabajo. Cuando Oikawa vuelve de la universidad la cena ya está hecha, la ropa esta lavada y un distinto montón de libros aparece cada noche sobre el escritorio, junto a todas las notas que el menor toma en sus largas horas de estudio. 

Por otro lado, la rutina de Tooru es observar a Hajime, enumerar sus pasos, contar sus puntiagudos cabellos, medir el largo de sus tupidas pestañas cuando duerme y comparar cada lunar de su pecosa espalda con las brillantes estrellas en el cielo.

Oikawa siempre sabe la expresión que el menor pondrá en todo momento, conoce a sus amigos y a los vecinos con los que se lleva bien. Sabe que la vecina del 3-c le saluda cuando se va al trabajo, que el portero del edificio siempre le desea un buen día y que el gato de ese chico Kuroo le visita clandestinamente, cada noche, en busca de atención.   
Por eso, cuando Hajime dejo de colgar notas verdes en el frigorífico y olvido regar las plantas del corredor, Tooru supo que algo andaba mal.   
El menor ya no compraba snacks en la estación del metro ni doblaba la ropa del mismo cuidadoso modo en que lo había estado haciendo por años. Ahora encendía el televisor por las noches y ponía infomerciales que encubrieran sus llamadas telefónicas.   
El olor a café ya no inundaba su pequeño departamento por las mañanas y los sábados de películas tontas y desvelos innecesarios eran cancelados por las tareas y trabajos que Iwaizumi tenía de imprevisto.

En su última semana de exámenes Hajime olvida su teléfono en la encimera y Oikawa hubiera deseado no saciar su curiosidad.  
Su corazón por fin se sincera y en un gigantesco tablero imaginario todas las piezas comienzan a caer en su lugar.  
Hajime no solo era su amigo, cada abrazo y cada beso no eran curiosidad adolescente y todas aquellas veces que se había colado en la cama de su menor amigo no eran por una imaginaria corriente de aire en su habitación.   
Sus sentimientos tenían nombre y ahora debían ser empujados al fondo de su corazón, donde nunca jamás pudieran molestar a la única persona que ha amado en su vida.

Su Iwa-chan ya no era suyo y el nudo en su garganta le impide respirar.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo que Tooru tanto temía era que llegada la hora de las presentaciones, las cosas no fueran de acuerdo a lo planeado.   
En un lugar de su corazón, siempre esperaba que las novias de Hajime fueran unas arpías. Así, cuando lograra llamar su atención no sentiría ninguna culpa por llevárselas a la cama y demostrarle a su mejor amigo que ninguna mujer estaría con él por mucho tiempo.

Si la primera vez siempre es la más difícil, Oikawa diría que la primera vez que lo hizo fue la más fácil de todas; Yuki era una glotona y bonita chica agradable, pero demasiado avariciosa y descuidada para estar al lado de Hajime. Conseguir su atención fue fácil y lograr que engañara a su novio lo fue aún más.  
Cuando Yuki terminó la relación Hajime no culpo a Tooru ni lo alejo de su lado, al contario, que el menor perdiera a su preciada novia lo había vuelto más cercano al ex capitán de Seijo, física y sentimentalmente hablando.   
Mai fue un caso distinto, nunca logro llegar a nada con ella pero supo engatusarla lo suficiente como para alejarla.   
Y finalmente, cuando la pequeña y noble Hitoka llego a sus vidas y rechazo tajantemente todos los acercamientos del ex capitán de Seijo supo que lo único que podía hacer era ponen sus esperanzas en que aquella relación terminara por alguna causa fantástica, le daba igual si la ex manager del Karasuno se rompía el cuello o si un extraterrestre la secuestraba.

Para su desgracia Yachi era una chica aparte de cualquier otra que pudiera haber conocido; Era amable, inteligente y con una estatura que le permitía a Iwaizumi ser el tipo de novio alto que siempre soñó.  
Ella trataba a Hajime con dulzura y le daba el soporte que el de cabello crespo solía necesitar cuando la universidad y el trabajo parecían imposibles.   
Los días se volvieron semanas, las semanas se volvieron meses y la curiosa pareja sobrepasa la marca de la relación más larga que el menor ha tenido, cada día son más unidos y la desesperación en el mayor comienza a crecer.

“¿Qué sucede Iwa-chan? Tienes una cara de funeral” Bromea el mayor una tarde de Abril. Hajime se rasca la nuca con titubeo para luego de un incómodo silencio, sin ningún aviso o ninguna clase de preparación mental, soltarle que en cuanto se gradué él y su pequeña novia rubia vivirán juntos. 

Las palabras continúan brotando de la boca de su mejor amigo, haciendo que los pensamientos del más alto se disparen en todas direcciones.

A sus veintidós años si Oikawa tuviese que arrepentirse de algo en su vida sería de no haberse confesado cuando aún tenía oportunidad. 

Hitoka estaba embarazada.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A sus veinticinco años hay un par de cosas de las que Oikawa se arrepiente y cosas que hubiese deseado hacer mejor.  
Le habría gustado reaccionar más rápido en aquel partido contra Karasuno y evitar darles la victoria. Se arrepiente de continuar con el entrenamiento a pesar de que el doctor le pidió que descansara su rodilla o podría agravar su lesión.  
Se arrepiente de haber dejado la universidad y de beber hasta la inconsciencia justo el día en que Hajime saco lo último de sus cosas del departamento que compartían.

Si pudiera volver el tiempo evitaría toparse con ese chico raro Satori e ir a esa fiesta de apariencia inofensiva, y de haber inhalado aquel polvo blanco que juraban aliviaría todas y cada una de sus preocupaciones.  
No debió haber llamado a Hajime cuando luego de varios meses en la inconsciencia de los narcóticos, los efectos de las sustancias ya no le eran suficientes. Tampoco debió sentirse orgulloso y complacido de ese placer malsano que obtenía cada que Hajime corría a su lado, preocupado por su bienestar, alejándolo de esa esposa y ese hijo que en nada se comparaban a lo que él sentía por su mejor amigo.

Debería haber terminado la carrera y trabajar en el negocio familiar, formar una familia al lado de una persona que le correspondiera y dejando las cosas fluir hasta el día de su muerte. 

“Escúchame Mierdakawa, debes soltarme… Esto está mal, necesitas ayuda” Rogaba Iwaizumi con esos delgados y resecos labios que enloquecían al mayor.

Los brazos de Iwaizumi se movieron violentamente haciendo tintinear las cadenas que lo sujetaban a una cama metálica, logrando irritar a al de abundante melena.   
Tooru le pidió que se tranquilizara y con toda la paciencia del mundo le explico que las cosas debían ser de esa manera: él era suyo y ya nunca más lo iba a dejar de ser.

Si hay algo que Oikawa realmente lamentaba era no haber tomado a Iwaizumi antes.

“No temas, Iwa-chan. Ya no necesitar pensar en nada más” Murmuro Oikawa besándole ambas sienes con dulzura, con desdén, con odio y con amor. “Tendrás que soportar un poco de dolor pero te prometo que seremos muy felices…”

Tooru comenzó a sacar todos los utensilios que necesitaría y se disculpó con Hajime por no confiar en él, pero llevaba más de veinte años conociéndole, sabía que si las extremidades de Hajime se quedaban en su lugar buscaría una forma de escapar en cuanto pudiera. 

 

“Oikawa, si lo haces… jamás te perdonaré” Amenazo Iwaizumi al tiempo que hacia un último intento por liberarse de sus ataduras. 

Tooru le restó importancia, pronto ya no estarían esos ojos acusadores ni esa lengua capaz de producir hirientes palabras. 

“No te preocupes, Iwa-chan. No necesito que me perdones, con tenerte a mi lado es suficiente” 

Oikawa besa los labios del menor entre maldiciones y amenazas. Su Iwa-chan no entiende nada, nadie lo entendería. Nadie había pasado por todo aquel dolor ni por toda aquella necesidad casi física de tomar a su amado y coserlo a su piel, de tomar aquellos pequeños ojos entre sus dedos y robarle la capacidad de volver a ver nada, de disfrutar de su cálido interior para siempre…

Iwaizumi le había absorbido hasta el alma y ahora debía tomar la responsabilidad.

Porque en este y hasta en el último Verano de su vida, Hajime es y será lo más caótico y hermoso de este planeta.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fanfic de Haikyuu!! Yeei.   
> Se agradecen todos los comentarios, criticas y sugerencias.
> 
> Ramé es una palabra que procede del balinés, y expresa algo que es caótico y hermoso al mismo tiempo.   
> Espero haber logrado transmitir el significado de esta palabra <3


End file.
